


Expensive Dates, Expensive Limos and An Expensive Collection of Adult Items

by baconsarnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkwardness, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Chains, Collars, Fancy date, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rich Komaeda, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Hinata Hajime, Vibrators, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconsarnie/pseuds/baconsarnie
Summary: Nagito and Hinata go out on a nice date. Antics ensue.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	Expensive Dates, Expensive Limos and An Expensive Collection of Adult Items

**Author's Note:**

> ok im really sorry this is just SHAMELESS smut. 
> 
> cute dates, steamy limo rides and a whole lot of fun.
> 
> characters are 18+, just like they are out of game and second season. non-despair au.

Stepping out of the taxi and in front of the fancy restaurant, Hinata couldn't help being utterly mesmerised by what was in front of him.

Even the outside was divine. The place looked like a million dollars.

One of the most expensive, beautiful restaurants in Tokyo, huh?

Komaeda had been waiting for him outside, dressed as lavishly, if not more, as Hinata.

Spotting Hinata, Nagito smiled lightly, "Good evening, Hajime."

Looking at the pale boys face, Hinata fell in love a million times over every single second. His heart missed a step thinking about the money (which Komaeda did not lack) and effort he had put in to get a reservation at this place. _God, he really loved him._

All he could stutter out was a small "evening." Hinata was strong-willed (and if you asked Souda, "the definition of cool dude masculinity"), but Komaeda made him blush so hard. It made him lose sense in such soft, cliche situations. _Absolutely head over heels._

Hinata _still_ wasn't used to romance stuff, so to him, doing all this with Komaeda was crazy.

Hinata felt a yank at his wrist, and his eyes shot from the ground and up to Komaeda. Komaeda had obviously noticed his awkwardness with everything and decided to hurry things along, yanking Hinata inside.

"Reservation for two, under the name Komaeda," Nagito announced to the waiter at the front desk. "Right on through, I'll show you right to your seats."

Hinata and Komaeda sunk into their evening meals; a beautiful Wagyu steak for Hinata, and the finest Salmon dish on the menu for Komaeda. Things including; champagne, a disgusting amount of fancy cutlery, flowers, and cloth napkins adorned their white-with-lace table-clothed table.

The inside of the restaurant was adorned with big, beautiful windows, grand decorations and a large chandelier in the middle of the hall.

As they chatted away about mundane topics of life, Nagito noticed the peculiar look plastered on Hinatas face.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Komaeda questioned.

"How many times can I say it, call me Hajime," the brown-haired boy barked, "and yeah- I'm okay, I guess. Overwhelmed."

"Oh, how stupid of me to bring you here. I'm sorry its an uncomfortable enviro-", the ranting Komaeda was cut off.

"No, no Komaeda. I'm fine. This is all so beautiful ok. Its.. cool," Hinata reassured him, "you're amazing for doing all this."

Hinata reached over to his lover's hand on the table and grasped it. With Komaeda hand touch his, he began rubbing along the boney hand with his thumb, calming both Komaeda (and himself) down slowly.

The boys finished off their glasses of champagne, paid the bill and called a limo back to Komaeda's penthouse.

 _God-the beauty of having an amazing boyfriend, who also happens to be an elite Ultimate and has a shitload of inheritance money,_ Hinata thought.

Sitting in the limo, Hinata slumped over to Komaeda in the other back seat. Komaeda reached over to Hajime and, like the motion of Hinatas hand on his earlier, roughly ran his fingers over his knee, almost petting his leg to comfort him. 

Komaedas hand seemed to just creep closer to his inner thigh and-

"Ngh- Komaeda!" he yelped. 

"Ah wh- I'm sorry Hinata! I was only trying to comfort you romanti-" And once again tonight, Komaeda was cut off.

Hinata grabbed Komaedas arm that was resting on his thigh, and pull it over his shoulder, locking Komaeda in an embrace, diving in for a kiss. Hajime's kiss was clumsy at first, but became direct and rough, sneaking his tongue into Komaedas mouth and licking around.

Komaeda was losing his breath and pulled away shortly and quietly began panting, "God, _Hinata... Hinata.._ more, please _... Hinata._ "

Hajime didn't bother to correct him on the formalities, Komaeda was beyond flustered right now. He didn't wish to break the mood. He instead yanked the slim boy by his tie, peppering kisses down his neck while untying Komaedas tie.

Komaeda was in Cloud 9, high off the energy. Thank God for the limos privacy screen.

When Komaedas tie was off, Hajime popped the few top buttons of his shirt. Slowly, Hinata's peppering of kisses turned rougher. Before he knew it, Komaeda was whining and trying to palm himself, all while Hinata sucked and bit bruises into the boy's neck. "Hi-" Komaeda hiccuped, " _Hinata.._ "

"Save it for the room, Komaeda," Hinata chuckled at his lover, tracing his jawline and pulling away.

Komaeda whined at the denial of contact and at the loss of contact, longing that Hinata was back harshly pleasuring his neck.

Komaeda was in such a state, whing with a hard-on that as soon as they arrived, Komaeda gave Hinata the money to pay and he rushed inside and into the elevator, Hinata rustling after him. They reached the floor of his penthouse and locked the door behind them.

With no time to waste, Hinata picked up Komaeda by the thighs, holding the slender boys back up with the door behind him.

"I love you Komaeda. I really do, Thankyou for the night." Hinata blushed.

Komaeda was trying to be sweet but was still _horribly_ horny. "Yh- You're- Welc- God _Hinata.. please..."_

Hinata hummed, "Okay... The bed?"

"Y-yes please.. please," Komaeda begged.

Hinata carried his very flustered lover bridal style to his large, modern bed, and threw the boy onto the mattress.

"You want it rough tonight, Komaeda?" Hinata chuckled.

Komaeda whined, his hand reaching down to crotch again, just like in the limo, "Yes, please! Please!"

Hinata scoffed, pretending he wasn't getting horribly hard in his pants from the sigh of Komaeda, "Ok, ok, just make sure to use the safeword okay, I love you."

"I love- I love you too please, please, please, please." Komaeda was begging and every word went straight to Hinata's dick.

Hinata pulled out a basket of stuff from under the bed. "Tonight Komaeda, you're not gonna come until I say you can."

This elicited a lengthy and horny whine from Komaeda. "Just- touch me," he moaned.

"Hey, I don't think I'm the one around here taking orders, Nagito." Hinata moved ontop of Komaeda, straddling him. 

"S-sorry.." Komaeda shut his eyes and practically _squirmed._

Hinata shuffled over a bit and rolled his leg against Komaeda's crotch.

Komaeda was squirming and moaning under him. "God, you're so sensitive Komaeda," Hinata whispered into the boy's ear, rolling his leg forward while the pale boy rolled his crotch up and down, against Hinata's leg. 

"So, so dirty.." He continued, with a bite at Komaeda's ear.

Komaeda panted, and steadied his conscious "Hinata... won't you fuck me, please?"

"Soon baby, soon."

Hinata peered at the box of items, wondering what to use. There was new stuff in there, lots of collars and vibrators and mysterious kinky shit.

Hinata broke his act for a minute- "Holy fuck Komaeda you really like this shit rough huh.... you're collections gotten massive."

Komaeda chuckled, breath still so uneasy, "I know right- feel free to use anything just, get me out of these pants first huh?"

"Oh- oh fuck, I'm sorry." Hinata got to that straight away, feeling bad for the uncomfortable situation he'd left his partner in for so long.

Eventually, Komaeda and Hinata were both just in their boxers. 

But Komaeda would have a lot more, less covering items on him soon.

Hinata popped out a cock ring, a collar with a hefty chain, a blindfold, a head-vibrator, and some rope. 

Komaeda stared at it all excitedly, taking off his boxers.

Hinata started with the blindfold and the rope, sitting Komaeda up, blindfolded on spread knees and tying his hands behind his back.

"God, you're so, so cute like this, Komaeda," Hinata moaned, Komaeda shivering as his dick twitched at the comment.

Hinata continued on, popping the collar on his lover, and pulling it with a tug, eliciting a whine from Komaeda.

Lastly, he slid the cock ring on his loved and popped the vibrator over the head Komaedas dick, and Komaeda moaned horribly loud just from the touching.

"God, god, god I'm so impatient... I don't care if you don't let me come for hours. Just touch me right now. Please, please, please."

Hinata chuckled at how cute, as well as weirdly submissive, his boyfriend was begging on his knees. Hinata gave his collar a yank and ran his fingers through the boys white, soft hair.

Hinata bit down on Komaeda, while his hand reached for the remote for the vibrator.

He turned it on a low speed. Komaeda knees were shaking and rocking while he knelt. Hinata's dick was so hard, yet he wanted this to all last more than anything.

Hinata turned it to the highest setting and rubbed one of Komaeda nipples between his fingers. The next second it was at the lowest, then the highest, then the lowest, and so on. He was driving Komaeda insane, and Komaeda was moaning wildly.

"I'm going to-" Komaeda yelped.

Hinata switched off the vibrator. Komaeda whined and jolted his hips, searching for friction.

"Remember what I told you, Komaeda?" Hinata chuckled.

" _Hinata.._." Komaeda moaned out.

God, his moans were going straight to Hinata's dick. Hinata whimpered at the friction of his hard-on.

Hinata sent Komaeda through another round of high-low-high-low.

"Please, please Hinata let me- let me- this time let me-" and before Hajime could stop the vibrations, Komaeda lost control and came horribly hard, moaning while riding it out on the low running vibe.

The brown-haired boy clicked off the remote. "Did you?" Hinata began to ask the obvious.

Komaeda moaned, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I tried to hold back-"

"You're so dirty Komaeda, cumming without my permission and spilling out your vibe like that. I bet you wished I had of fucked you, huh?" 

Komaeda just whined, "Please."

"Speak up huh? You're so dirty you want me to fuck you hard, even after you've finished. Slutty. I'll give you what you want Komaeda. I'll indulge you for once, huh? Not that you deserve it." Hinata was good at a dominant act, he felt his own words add heat to the bottom of his stomach.

Hinata began to remove the intricate devices and ropes on Komaeda, leaving him free in just his collar and chain, and Komaeda laid back.

Hinata grabbed a bottle of lube from Komaedas "adult bucket" of sorts and lubed his fingers up.

He didn't start slow, sticking two fingers inside Komaeda and scissoring.

Komaeda moaned and rolled into the feeling, "More."

Listening, he shoved a third inside of him.

"Hinata, please, I'm ready," he whimpered, "Please..."

Hajime didn't hesitate, pulling his fingers out and, lubing his dick up, and pushing right in, harshly thrusting into his lover.

The only sound in the room was skin on skin, Nagito's harsh oversensitive wines and Hinata's panting moans. How Hinata had been longing to release.

And with a harsh and a loud moan he did, with Komaeda finishing afterwards. 

He laid with Komaeda, ignoring the stickiness, he comforted Komaeda for a minute, reassuring him before he cleaned everything up with a cool, wet towel.

"You're so different during everything, Hinata," Komaeda cuddled into his chest, "I like it, how rough you are and then how nice you are."

"And I love you all through it, Komaeda. You aren't gross, or slutty or things like that. It's just a-" Hinata stutters through his words, trying to reassure Komaeda.

"Oh my god, Hinata you don't have to explain yourself. I promise I get it, and I love it." Komaeda nuzzles into his chest.

"Shower?" Hinata asks, simply as he can.

"Not now," Komaeda yawns, "Just here. Stay."

And they fell asleep, embraced, with Komaeda's head in his lovers chest.


End file.
